Hyperhidrosis or excessive sweating is a common disorder which can result in excessive underarm, facial, or foot sweating. Excessive sweating may cause physical side-effects, including dehydration and infections, as well as emotional side-effects such as embarrassment. Many forms of treatment of hyperhidrosis are currently known, including medications, antiperspirants, botulinum toxins, and ablation therapy.